Toxic LOVE: Part 2 Outrage
by Kinoushimaru
Summary: Second chapter. Explains Simon and Kamina's enemies... And calm down, the yaoi will be in the next chapter!


**L **= Life**  
**

**O **= of**  
**

**V =** Violence and**  
**

**E **= Eagerness**  
**

Hello again, good readers! Here's the second chapter of _Toxic L.O.V.E._ This part is based on Simon and Kamina's enemies and their hunt for the two fugitives. Enjoy! MAY YAOI LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!

P.S. The yaoi will be coming in next chapter...

**~ OUTRAGE** ~

"How the hell could they have escaped? We sent twenty of our fighters to kill them, and you're telling me they were all defeated? Find them now and bring me their rotting corpses!" A tall, pale man shouted into a phone that he gripped with dark claw-like hands. His light blond hair covered his righteye but the eye shone was gold and piercing. His red uniform fit his lean body tightly, and the cleaver that hung from his waist swung in the empty air. "…Nay… bring me them alive so that I may teach them something about their actions…" Viral slammed the phone into its receiver and took his place at the table where he was previously speaking with the three delegates of the human military. Seated next to him were two representatives of the beastman military.

The dark, dimly lit room where the council was meeting had an ominous appearance, with various bestman relics placed about. The buzzing drone of the fluorescent lights seemed to burn into Viral's head as he grimaced in pain from his migraine and rubbed his head with his monster-like claws.

He smiled politely. "Pardon that small interruption gentlemen, but it seems as if the two fugitives have destroyed our combined mecha forces and have escaped once again…"

One human quickly jumped to his feet and shouted, "What the hell are you saying, Viral? The humans lend you their twenty best gunmen and you let the fugitives get away? Do you know how much money we've poured into your operations to find the two boys? I'm, not going to stand for your screw-ups any more, you dirty little half-breed!"

Viral smirked at the last insult. "I assure you, Lieutenant Abarai (3), that we will find them when the opportunity arises."

"And when will that happen? After you've drained the humans of all of their military power? If you think that I'm going to stand here listening to your shit then you've got another thing coming, you foul mixed-bre—" Before the Lieutenant could complete his insult, Viral had shoved his cleaver through the man's bald skull. As the purple blood began to pour from the top of Abarai's gleaming head, Viral removed his polished weapon and licked it clean.

"As you can now see, gentlemen, I am very serious about my work and I will not let the two fugitives, _Simon and Kamina,_ escape. But if one of you challenges me again or raises the subject of my heritage, then I will make no hesitation in slicing your heads clean from your bodies… understand?" Viral no longer smirked while the remaining two delegates of the human military trembled in their seats.

"Now moving on, the Human Eradication Army requires the continued support of the humans. If you pull out of our operations now, the two fugitives will never be found…"

One shivering human returned, "How is it possible that two boys, one fourteen and the other twenty, could escape our mecha forces? Is their gunmen really that powerful? I know that their crimes are atrocious, but do we really need to be pouring all of our resources into this fight?" His face was barely visible in the low light…

" Yes, yes we do… and you two humans should be the ones calling for more military support, anyways. You were more greatly affected by their crimes then the beastmen. For three years Kamina and Simon fought the beastmen and their mechas. We knew that they would eventually make it to our military headquarters at Teppelin… What we did not expect was their plan to eradicate every living beastman — basically any non-spiral life form — they could … They destroyed our villages, our towns, our greatest cities, all in the hopes of gaining a sense of revenge… They believed that their actions were justified since both of their parents were killed in some way by our gunmen. The crime that they committed against the human population, however, is far worse…", said one of the beastmen representatives.

"No need to make us remember their crimes against the human race…", said one of the humans softly, no longer shaking. "They turned on us and attempted to kill our leader… that's all we need to bear in mind and that's the only incentive we need to kill them… Viral, you have the full support of the human race, I assure you…"

With that Viral's smirk came back, the true reason for this being that he would get another chance to slaughter Kamina, the man who had destroyed him, and Simon, the boy who he loved most in his life. By killing Simon, the weaker of the two, first, Viral would assure Kamina's ultimate defeat… and by killing Kamina's first and only lover, Viral would gain the opportunity to torture Kamina in way that would be otherwise impossible…

"How the hell could they have escaped? We sent twenty of our fighters to kill them, and you're telling me they were all defeated? Find them now and bring me their rotting corpses!" A tall, pale man shouted into a phone that he gripped with dark claw-like hands. His light blond hair covered his righteye but the eye shone was gold and piercing. His red uniform fit his lean body tightly, and the cleaver that hung from his waist swung in the empty air. "…Nay… bring me them alive so that I may teach them something about their actions…" Viral slammed the phone into its receiver and took his place at the table where he was previously speaking with the three delegates of the human military. Seated next to him were two representatives of the beastman military.

The dark, dimly lit room where the council was meeting had an ominous appearance, with various bestman relics placed about. The buzzing drone of the fluorescent lights seemed to burn into Viral's head as he grimaced in pain from his migraine and rubbed his head with his monster-like claws.

He smiled politely. "Pardon that small interruption gentlemen, but it seems as if the two fugitives have destroyed our combined mecha forces and have escaped once again…"

One human quickly jumped to his feet and shouted, "What the hell are you saying, Viral? The humans lend you their twenty best gunmen and you let the fugitives get away? Do you know how much money we've poured into your operations to find the two boys? I'm, not going to stand for your screw-ups any more, you dirty little half-breed!"

Viral smirked at the last insult. "I assure you, Lieutenant Abarai ( ), that we will find them when the opportunity arises."

"And when will that happen? After you've drained the humans of all of their military power? If you think that I'm going to stand here listening to your shit then you've got another thing coming, you foul mixed-bre—" Before the Lieutenant could complete his insult, Viral had shoved his cleaver through the man's bald skull. As the purple blood began to pour from the top of Abarai's gleaming head, Viral removed his polished weapon and licked it clean.

"As you can now see, gentlemen, I am very serious about my work and I will not let the two fugitives, _Simon and Kamina,_ escape. But if one of you challenges me again or raises the subject of my heritage, then I will make no hesitation in slicing your heads clean from your bodies… understand?" Viral no longer smirked while the remaining two delegates of the human military trembled in their seats.

"Now moving on, the **Human Eradication Army **requires the continued support of the humans. If you pull out of our operations now, the two fugitives will never be found…"

One shivering human returned, "How is it possible that two boys, one fourteen and the other twenty, could escape our mecha forces? Is their gunmen really that powerful? I know that their crimes are atrocious, but do we really need to be pouring all of our resources into this fight?" His face was barely visible in the low light…

" Yes, yes we do… and you two humans should be the ones calling for more military support, anyways. You were more greatly affected by their crimes then the beastmen. For three years Kamina and Simon fought the beastmen and their mechas. We knew that they would eventually make it to our military headquarters at Teppelin… What we did not expect was their plan to eradicate every living beastman — basically any non-spiral life form — they could … They destroyed our villages, our towns, our greatest cities, all in the hopes of gaining a sense of revenge… They believed that their actions were justified since both of their parents were killed in some way by our gunmen. The crime that they committed against the human population, however, is far worse…", said one of the beastmen representatives.

"No need to make us remember their crimes against the human race…", said one of the humans softly, no longer shaking. "They turned on us and attempted to kill our leader… that's all we need to bear in mind and that's the only incentive we need to kill them… Viral, you have the full support of the human race, I assure you…"

With that Viral's smirk came back, the true reason for this being that he would get another chance to slaughter Kamina, the man who had destroyed him, and Simon, the boy who he loved most in his life. By killing Simon, the weaker of the two, first, Viral would assure Kamina's ultimate defeat… and by killing Kamina's first and only lover, Viral would gain the opportunity to torture Kamina in way that would be otherwise impossible…


End file.
